Purely Tainted
by CastlevaniaVamps
Summary: One-Shot and Mpreg. Alucard and Maria try to comfort Richter, only to have a miracle happen. I did some editing so hopefully thing beggining is easier to understand.


This was an old story I finished about a month ago. R&R please! And please note me if I make any spelling errors, I have no betta reader. Thanks ^w^

* * *

><p>It was late in the October night, a young blonde woman ran through the silent town of Wallachia with a large grey wolf running at her side. The sound of the woman's heavy breathing echoed through the wolf's mind.<p>

'Maria, you are pushing yourself too far for a human.'

"I'm not stopping untill I get to him!" She gasped in between heavy breaths, a crumpled piece of parchment in her fist. the wolf growled and continued to persue the woman, who stopped only at a lage manor-like house. The duo barreled through the large oak doors and into the dark, empty home. The only noises heard where that of creaks, groaning metal, the storm that started outside, and the cries of sorrow from upstairs. The duo gave each other a quick glance at the other and made a mad dash upstairs and into the master bedroom. What they saw broke their hearts.

"Why...Why...Alucard, Maria...Why did she-?" The wolf steped towards the crying man on his knees in the center of the master bedroom.

'Richter...' Alucard let out a whimper and sat in front of the Belmont, who had his hands coving his face in an attempt to hide his sobbing. Maria draped a brown blanket over her brother-in-law and wrapped her arms around him.

"Richter...My sister was a fool, she was cheating on you." Alucard started to growl.

"That is why I did what I did, love. I saw her kissing another man passionitly in the horse stables..."

"She left me Alucard!" Richter removed his hands and punched the ground by his sides. Maria shook her head.

"She doesn't deserve you, Richter." Richter let out a sudden sharp gasp and clutched his stomach. Alucard turned into his human form.

"Richter! Calm yourself, for the sake of our unborn child!" Alucard spoke as he gently caressed his lover's hand that laid on his heavy and swollen with child middle. Richter smirked sadly. Maria was gently rubbing the brunettes back.

"I have been in labor for awhile now Adrian...I-" Maria slaped him upside the head.

"Fool! Adrian, help him in bed! I'll go boil some water." The dhampir gave a nod and carefuly lifted the vampire-hunter-on-maternity-leave and gently put him on the bed while Maria rushed out of the room. Richter smiled weakly at Alucard as the dhampir walked over to hs side and clasped his hand in his own black leather clad ones.

"Adrian, forgive me my love I-" Alucard hushed him with a soft kiss.

"You had been in the middle of mourning the lost of some human that showed you no true love. Richter, There is no need for apologies, right now-" Richter hissed in pain and let out several pained gasps of air. Alucard gave his hand a light squeeze and went to remove all the clothing off his lover's lower half (kind of hard to give birth with pants on right?)

"-Right now our child wishes to come into this world." He finish as he returned to his lovers side, discarding the cloth by tossing it into a corner. Maria returned with the basin of water as well as white cloth. Alucard gave her a look of worry.

"Allright, Richter, when you feel another contraction, push." He only nodded.

(Later)

An intense scream of pain echoed throughout the manor as a new Belmont entered the world, but that was all that was heard.

"Why-why isn't..." Richter gasped as he lay weakly on the bed, turning his head down to hide his tears. Alucard grew worried as Maria cleaned the infant up.

"She's beautiful...I'm sorry..." Alucard carefully took the newborn girl into his arms. suddenly she whimperd making Richter's head shoot in the babies direction. The infant let out a wail once her "Mother" touched her cheek. The dhampir smiled and sat down at the edge of the bed so his mate could see their child. The little girl had settled down to a small whimper here and there.

"Our little baby girl..."

"She needs a name, and you said you would name her if she was female." Maria leaned against the end post of the bed and smiled at the trio.

"How about Lisa?" Alucard was startled by his words.

"My mother? She would be honored to have her grand-daughter named after her, I'm positive of it."

"Awww, can I hold her?" Alucard stood up and handed little Lisa to her godmother.

"Put her in her bed when you are done, I will return shortly." Richter, nearly asleep by now, looked at the nearly silver haired man.

"Where are you headed?" Alucard froze in the doorway and gave his lover the biggest smile neither had ever seen.

"To tell my mother of this news." With that, he was gone. Richter mumbled something about being glad that Maria had gotten his note, passed out, and Maira set out to get Lisa dressed in nightwear and in to bed, that is if she wasn't nocturnal like her father.

* * *

><p>Hope all you who read it like it.<p> 


End file.
